thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Whitehorse
Ethan Whitehorse is Sutton Mercer's former secret boyfriend. At first he doesn't know that Sutton is actually inpersonated by her twin sister, Emma, but he figures it out quickly. Ethan is a member of the Whitehorse Family. Background Ethan is the local bad boy, rides a motorcycle, and has been to juvie. His brother, Dan Whitehorse, is a cop. He and his brother were kicked out of their old home by their father, who's wife left him shortly after Ethan was first put in Juvie. Ethan's father blames him and Ethan soon began to blame himself as well. Season One Soon After Ethan discovers Emma and Sutton being twins. Ethan starts to have deeper feelings for Emma as he realises how different she is from Sutton. He's also very important to her because he's the only real friend she has right now, the only one she can really be herself with and doesn't have to act like Sutton all the time anymore. Ethan works at the country club, where he and Alec had their fistfight when Ethan tries to shield Emma/Sutton from Alec's rage - which leads to Sutton and his relationship being outed to her parents. Ethan has been to juvie, commenting, "it's not as fun as it looks," when Laurel mentons it at the dinner with Sutton's parents. Ethan was framed by Alec, who stole Sutton's computer and planted it in the Ethan's jeep, but luckily Laurel feels compelled to help him and her sister out, after seeing how much her relationship with "Sutton" has changed (for the better) since Paris. The more time Emma and Ethan spend together, the closer they get. When Ethan realises that Suttan never had the intention on ever telling even her two best friends about their relationship, he decides to go to the homecoming dance - for Emma that is - wearing a tux and all, because she's the one who has always been honest with him and would have told everyone about him a long time ago if he hadn't stopped her from doing so several times before, knowing that Sutton wouldn't want that. He kisses Emma in the middle of the dance floor surprising the whole school. Sutton sees the pictures on the internet and sleeps with Thayer to get back at him. In Dead Man Talking Ethan fights Derek Rogers. Derek turns up dead, and Ethan is wanted for his murder. He then runs away with Sutton to his father's ranch. He then kisses Sutton there, while he is dating Emma. It is later proven that Ethan didn't kill him. When alone with Emma in a hotel room, just about when there are going to have sex, Ethan confesses to Emma that he kissed Sutton, but it means nothing. Emma laters breaks up with him because she feels Ethan will always have feelings for her twin sister. Season Two In The Revengers, Ethan has been skipping school and drinking since he and Emma broke up. He and Sutton spend time together and he opens up to her. He meets Jordan and they quickly become freinds. In Cheat, Play, Love, Ethan is having trouble with school and Sutton decides to help him, but after he turns in the paper Sutton wrote, his teacher thinks he cheated of Emma. At Jordan's party Ethan and Emma have a fight which causes Ethan to go to the Cabin and sleep with Sutton. In Advantage Sutton After sleeping with Sutton, Ethan is accused of plagerism which is really what Sutton did. He ends up being tutored by Emma and passes his test to stay in school. Personality Ethan has the bad boy image down but he really is a nice deep guy. Relationships Emma Becker Go to: Emma and Ethan. Sutton Mercer Go to: Sutton and Ethan. Dan Whitehorse Dan and Ethan have lived together since there father kicked them out of their ranch. After Dan joined the force they stayed in Scottsdale. Thayer Rybak Ethan and Thayer at first were on a enemy level, mostly because Thayer and Sutton slept together and he still has feelings for Sutton. Soon they look over their hatred and become friends Trivia *Ethan has feelings for both Emma and Sutton *His mom, like Thayer and Mads mom, left him with his father. Appearances Season One *Pilot *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape from Sutton Island *Never Have I Ever *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin, Where Art Thou? *When We Dead Awaken *Pleased to Meet Me *Black and White and Green All Over *Dead Man Talking *Reservation for Two *No Country for Young Love *Not Guilty As Charged *Weekend of Living Dangerously *Unholy Matrimony Season Two *The Revengers *Cheat, Play, Love *Advantage Sutton *A Kiss Before Lying *Much Ado About Everything Ethan's Perspective Gallery Ethan1x04.jpg Ethan1x02.png Ethan1x03(1).jpg Ethan1x14.jpg Ethan1x03.jpg Ethan1x08.jpg Ethan1x01.jpg Ethan1x17(1).jpg Ethan1x17.jpg Ethan1x20.jpg Ethan1x16.jpg Ethan1x05.jpg EthanS2TheLyingGame.jpg EthanTLGS2(2).jpg EthanTLGS2.jpg 118TheLyingGame0013.jpg 118TheLyingGame0035.jpg 118TheLyingGame0037.jpg Tlg0202-0204.jpg Tlg0201-1287.jpg Tlg0202-1423.jpg Tlg0202-0570.jpg 116TheLyingGame0531.jpg 116TheLyingGame0712.jpg 116TheLyingGame0177.jpg 115TheLyingGame1179.jpg 115TheLyingGame1177.jpg 115TheLyingGame1133.jpg 112TheLyingGame0637.jpg 112TheLyingGame0629.jpg 112TheLyingGame0480.jpg 112TheLyingGame0467.jpg 117TheLyingGame0305.jpg 116TheLyingGame0361.jpg 102TheLyingGame1532.jpg Thelyinggame0203-0075.jpg Tlg0202-0813.jpg Tlg0202-0807.jpg Thelyinggame0204-0618.jpg Comparison * In the books, Ethan Landryis very smart and studious, and loses out on a science scholarship due to a lying game. He also writes poetry and is a frequent stargazer. This is in stark contrast to the show, where Ethan is more of a 'bad boy' who enjoys working on and riding motorcycles. * In the books, Ethan Landryis described with deep-set striking blue eyes, prominent cheekbones, thick eyebrows, closely shorn dark hair and a well-muscled chest. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Whitehorse Family Category:Deuteragonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling Category:Student Category:Brother Category:Son